Slayers of the Old Republic Book III: Dantooine
by Michael Weyer
Summary: The group finds refuge at a Jedi Enclave and are soon pulled into a vast new mission. BuffyStar Wars:KOTOR. ReadReview if you can.
1. Chapter 1

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book III: Dantooine

By Michael Weyer

**Once again, all comments are welcomed. For KOTOR fans, be a bit careful so you don't spoil things too bad for Buffy fans who don't know as much about the game. Hope you enjoy.**

Faith slowly walked into the bridge of the _Ebon Hawk_ as the ship streaked through hyperspace. She stared out at the streaks of white in the blue tunnel. She'd never done space travel before so this was new to her. "What's the stitch?" she asked in a tired voice.

Carth frowned but Bastila seemed to know what she meant. "I've set a course for Dantooine," she stated. "There's a Jedi Enclave there where we can find refuge."

Faith stared at her, her anger broiling forth. "Lady," she bit out. "I don't know if you were paying attention or not but did you see what happened back on Taris? There wasn't a building over two stories left standing! And now you want us to head to a planet of Jedi? Why don't we just hang up a sign telling the Sith 'Come attack Us!"

"She's right," Carth said. "We need to keep moving."

"Even the Sith would think twice before attacking Dantooine," Bastila said. "There are several powerful Jedi there - including several of the Order's most powerful masters. We'll be safe there."

Carth snorted. "I hate to break it to you, sister, but there's no such thing as safe. Not in this universe."

There was a cough and they all turned to see Canderous in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," he rumbled. "But I just checked with the droid in the computer room. We took a few hits on our way out. Shields are down to seventy percent, we've got burns on the hull, one cannon fried out and we may have some hyperdrive leaking too."

"Dammit," Carth hissed.

"We're going to need to put down for repairs," Bastila noted. "And the Academy is a great place of healing…physical, mental and spiritual. We could all use that."

Carth sighed. "Maybe you're right. Not easy to witness the destruction of a whole planet. Mission's got to be taking it pretty hard."

"She's stronger than she appears, and will find a way to come to terms with it. We can only give her time." Bastila rose from her seat. "I'd best check on Buffy and Vance."

Faith watched her go, Canderous following before heading to the engine room to check on the hyperdrive. Faith moved to sit in the other chair, gazing at the space before them.

"You ok?"

Faith realized Carth was talking to her and started. "Oh, uh, yeah. I guess."

The pilot looked over the controls as he spoke. "I know how it feels. Seeing your home getting bombed like that."

"I…I didn't think of it as home," Faith said, brushing back her hair. "I had a home already and I lost that. Still…"

"Still," Carth agreed. "It's not easy seeing it go like that."

Faith shook her head. "It's not just that, it's…There were so many good people down there. Gandon, the Beks, Forn…they didn't deserve to die like that!"

Carth nodded grimly. "I know. Funny, it looks like those Outcasts ended up being the best ones off."

Faith looked away. "It's not right. I've seen evil before but…how can any human being actually order a whole planet wiped out like that?"

"I think Malak stopped being a human being a long time ago," Carth noted as he adjusted the controls. "Listen, Faith, I know it's hard but you have to try to put it past you. You're angry, fine, use it."

"Like you have?"

Carth nodded. "I suppose so. I'm dedicated to stopping Malak and Saul, no matter what."

Faith looked at her feet, fighting back her tears. "It…it hurts. I don't want to hurt. I'm supposed to be tougher than that."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "Really? You seem to be holding yourself up to some standard."

Faith wiped her eyes. "Maybe. But…" She rose from her seat. "Sorry, flyboy, I know you mean well but I've gotta…get a walk." She rose and headed out as the Republic soldier mused on what inner pain was driving this young woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith entered the hold to see Buffy and Vance sitting in the main room. Vance appeared a little shocked while Buffy had her eyes closed, breathing steadily. Bastila was next to her, a hand at her back, helping her out. "Are you guys okay?" Faith asked.

Buffy opened her eyes and licked her lips. "Getting there," she stated in a hoarse voice. "It's…God, I can't describe how it feels, Faith. Every scream, every final thought, every mind snuffed out…I've felt it before but never…never like this…"

Faith bit her lip, unsure what to say. She knew how the deaths of innocents affected Buffy. She knew that, despite her every effort not to, the Slayer always thought of the faces of the people she couldn't save, the ones who seemed to blame her for what happened. Buffy had taken such guilt on her when she was a relatively normal girl. Now, connected to the Force, it just made it even harder.

"B," Faith began. "I…You're right, I don't know how it feels. And…I've never been that open to all this Force stuff but…" She reached over to put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If I know one thing about Buffy Summers…Jedi or not…I know she's not gonna let herself get crushed with all that. She's gonna use it."

Buffy smiled at her. "Thanks, Faith."

Bastila coughed. "Faith, perhaps you should check on Mission and Zaalbar? I would imagine they are having a difficult time with what happened."

Faith knew a hint to get out when she heard it. In this case, however, she was willing to listen. Bastila knew more about this Force than she did so it made sense to have her help Buffy and Vance. She walked to the aft quarters.

Mission was sitting on one of the bunks, tears running down her cheeks. Zaalbar was behind her, stroking her back with a furry arm. "Hey," Faith softly said as she entered. "How are you?"

Mission shook her head. "I…I can't believe it's gone. I mean…Taris may have been a pit but it was my home! It…it just can't be gone like that."

"I know how you feel," Faith honestly said. She looked away. "Did you…have any family there?"

"Big Z´s my family, you know?" said Mission, a smile forming on her face as she nodded up at the Wookie. "My parents...well, I guess they're dead. It was just me on my own until the day I saw Zaalbar in the Lower City. I could tell right away he was in trouble. This was before the gang war had started, but even then, the Vulkars were scum! A few of them were hassling Big Z, trying to pick a fight - but he wasn't looking for trouble."

"They wanted to pick a fight with a Wookiee?" Faith asked in disbelief.

"Hey, nobody said the Vulkars were smart!" Mission giggled, "But there were three of them, so maybe they figured they could handle him, I don't know. Anyway, I don't like the Vulkars for the best of times. And when I saw them picking on this poor Wookiee – all alone on a strange planet, overwhelmed by the big city – I just lost it."

"_She attacked them herself,"_ Zaalbar explained.

"I screamed out "Leave him alone, you core slimes!" and charged right at them. One of them saw me coming and slapped me so hard he just about knocked me cold." She admitted.

"Smacking a kid?" Faith snorted. "Talk about no class!"

"Those Vulkars didn't scare me. They're nothing but cowards. I knew how to deal with them. Of course, I never got the chance. I guess Zaalbar didn't like seeing me get smacked around. He let out this howl and yanked that Vulkar a meter up off the ground and held him there by his throat!"

"_I don't…like bullies,"_ the Wookie said simply.

Mission smiled as she continued. "The other two screamed and ran off. Can't say I blame them. The first time you see an angry Wookiee up close it isn't a pretty sight. I thought Zaalbar was going to rip that punk's arms off and beat him to death with his own fists. The Vulkar was so scared, he fainted. Or maybe Big Z´s breath just knocked him out." Mission thought out loud.

"_Mission!"_ Zaalbar howled.

"Sorry Zaalbar, but I keep telling you to brush those choppers once in a while." Mission shrugged, "Why do you think I won't stand downwind when you're talking?"

Faith couldn't suppress a giggle as the Wookie glowered. "Anyway," Mission continued. "I knew those Vulkars would be back with friends, so I grabbed Zaalbar and we took off. Ever since then we've been a team. We look out for each other, you know?"

"_Mission always made sure we had a safe place to stay and enough food to eat. I was more of a lookout."_ Zaalbar explained. _"With some help from the Hidden Beks, we were fine."_

"Like I used to tell my brother – fast talk and slick words don't get the job done."

"You've never really talked about your brother before," Faith noted.

"My brother's a touchy subject, you know?" Mission said. She pursed her lips. "I...well, I guess I can tell you. I don't want to seem snappish. See, I get a little touchy when it comes to Griff. It's kind of embarrassing to tell people about him. See, I never knew my parents, I came to Taris as a kid, five or something. Me and my brother Griff were stuffed in a packing crate on a star freighter with just enough water and food to last the journey. Not exactly first class, huh?" she humbly asked.

"Use any means possible. Problems with the law?"

"I don't know the whole story – I was pretty young. My brother owned a lot of money and the only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out." She became aware of the look Faith was giving her. "See, this is why I don't wanna talk about it! It makes Griff sound worse than he was! I don't want us to sound like criminals..." She frowned. "Well, maybe my brother was. On Taris, my brother and I had a pretty good thing going. Sure, Griff had his run-ins with the law, but we got by okay."

"What kind of run-ins?"

"He gambled, he drank...but he had a good heart, you know? Showed me how to slice into a computer, get into a guarded building undetected, pretty handy skills."

"He's family. You have to stick by family."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say!" Mission nodded enthusiastically. "Without him, I wouldn't be here with you today. But then Lena came." Mission pulled a face at the memory. "She was a dancer at the cantina where he used to play Pazaak. Griff could be a real smooth talker to and soon, they were dating. After they've been together for a few months, he told me he and Lena were leaving Taris to get rich off-world. He promised me he'd return for me and then we'd all live like royalty! That was two years ago. I really miss him since he left."

"Maybe something happened." Faith tried to sound diplomatic.

"Oh, I know what happened!" Mission said, her face hard. "Once they left Taris Lena chunk her claws into Griff but good! She made him forget all about me!" Rage flashed through the girl's normally innocent face before she sighed. "Sorry...I tend to get a little worked out when it comes to this."

"I understand," Faith said.

"You got any family, Faith?"

The Slayer shook her head. "None I want to think about. And they're…well, my home world is a long way off. Except for B, no one from there is anywhere near here."

Mission nodded. "Yeah, I hear you. I…Sorry, I just feel so…I'll be okay, I just need some time."

Faith nodded. "I understand." She patted Mission on the shoulder before getting back to her feet. She looked at Zaalbar and frowned. "How about you, furball? Have you got anyone special?"

The Wookie shook his head. _"I…came to Taris from my home planet. I…had reasons to leave there. It is a personal matter."_

Faith shrugged. "Fair enough." She turned and left to head back to the main hold.

She was passing by the engine room and saw Canderous leaning over the hyperdrive. T3 was nearby, extending its arms into the engine. "How bad is it?" Faith asked.

The Mandalorian grunted. "We'll get to this planet but we'll need some major repair work afterward."

Faith nodded. "Looks like this ship is pretty put together."

Canderous nodded. "My guess is, it's been through several owners in the past. I'm willing to bet each one of them put their own unique stamp on it, giving it additions the original designers never dreamed of."

Faith pursed her lips as she took in his calm manner. "You don't exactly seem broken up by what's happened."

Canderous kept his attention on the hyperdrive. "I've seen worlds burned before. Hell, I've burned several myself. This is war."

"Those people were innocent," Faith snapped.

"And innocent people die in war. It's something of a prerequisite," Canderous replied in dry dark humor as he turned to face her. "You should know that."

Faith was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Please," Canderous sniffed. "I know a warrior born when I see one. Your friend, the young Jedi, has it and so do you. Although, I somehow feel it comes more naturally to you."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know you're not trying to hit on me."

Canderous actually laughed out loud. "Girl, I've looked at this ugly face of mine in the mirror enough times to know that the only way I'll get someone in bed is to pay well for it. I don't do romance and certainly not in a situation like this."

"Good to know," Faith said. "Course, if you tried, you know I'd have to kill ya."

Canderous just smirked as he turned back to his work. Faith brushed her hair back as she headed to the other quarters on the ship to try and grab some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Bastila softly asked. Her face was turned to Vance but Buffy knew she was being talked to as well.

"Better, I guess," Vance said. He was sitting on a small seat by the hologram projector, rubbing his temples. "I wasn't…I wasn't expecting that at all. All those faces and voices…It's been…"

"A trying experience," Bastila interjected. "Yes, I can imagine. This connection you have to the Force is another important reason we should be on Dantooine. I believe the Council must be told of this as soon as possible."

Buffy bit her lip. "Isn't this rushing things a bit, Bastila? We just got out of a global genocide with our skins barely intact and now you want to throw him into Jedi training?"

Bastila's face took on resolve. "I will do what I think is right, Padawan. I am the senior Jedi here, if you recall. On Dantooine, the Council will be told of what is going on and it will be up to them to decide our next course of action."

Vance looked the young Jedi. "Ah, what am I getting myself into?"

Buffy took a deep breath, ignoring the look Bastila was giving her. "Let's just say, after an hour with the Council, you may wish you were back on Taris."

Bastila frowned at her. "Padawan, I wish you would show more respect for the senior members of the Order."

Buffy sniffed. "And how many of those senior members have been in the field lately, Bastila? Come on, you can't go through a fight like the one we had back there and still think they're all-wise and all-knowing!"

Bastila looked at Vance and leaned in toward her apprentice. "Please, Padawan. Not in front of him."

"Might as well give him the heads-up off the bat, before he goes into the lion's den."

Vance frowned at Bastila. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Bastila sighed. "Quite often…I think that may be a good thing."

Buffy just pouted as the ship roared on.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book III: Dantooine

By Michael Weyer

**(Note to non KOTOR fans: Master Vandar is the same species as Yoda, only with darker skin and doesn't speak backward G )**

Dantooine was about as opposite from Taris as one could imagine. From space, it appeared to be nothing but wide grasslands with lush oceans. As the _Ebon Hawk_ entered the atmosphere, the bright light of the sky filled the cockpit. The ship flew over wide grasslands before coming toward a large settlement. The spaceport wasn't very large but the dock area around it seemed up to good standards.

"Did you give the recognition code I gave you?" Bastila asked from the passenger seat.

Carth rolled his eyes. "No, I thought it better we come in a strange ship with no warning at all," he sarcastically said.

The ship settled down on the dock and the engines stilled. After making sure it was secure, Carth rose from his seat, Bastila following. They walked through the ship as the others soon gathered behind them. Buffy was dressed once more in her robes, which Faith had brought with from the apartment, her lightsaber at her belt. Carth lowered the ramp to let them step onto the planet's surface.

For Faith and Mission, it was a unique experience as they had never been on another world before. Faith sucked in a long breath of the crisp air and smiled. "Oh, man…This is great!"

"It's…it's so clear!" Mission said. "So crisp, no pollution or smells!"

Zaalbar smiled himself. _"It reminds me a bit of my world, free of the corruption of those ugly cities."_

Canderous just grunted. "It's only another planet. And it looks a dull one at that."

"Dantooine," Bastila intoned. "It feels like a lifetime since I last walked the surface. In truth, it has only been a few months."

Buffy couldn't suppress a smile herself. "I forgot how good it felt myself."

They saw a small group standing by the entranceway to the dock. One was an attractive woman whose hair was in a bun underneath her cap which topped off her polished uniform. By her side were a pair of people Bastila and Buffy knew well: Master Zhar and Master Vandar. Zhar was a purple-skinned Twi'lek who bowed his tentacled head as they entered. Vandar…truth to tell, Buffy wasn't sure what species Vandar was. He was barely two feet tall with gray and gravely skin. His eyes were wide and he had wisps of white hair along with a pair of long ears.

Bastila and Buffy both bowed deeply before them. "Masters," Bastila said.

"Knight Shan," Zhar said in perfect Basic. "It is good to see you survived your ordeal. And you as well, Padawan Somers."

"We had help, Master," Buffy said as she nodded to the others.

"I shouldn't be surprised," the uniformed woman said as she focused on Carth. The man was surprised to see her, bringing himself up and saluting.

"Admiral Dodonna!" he gasped. "I didn't…I didn't know you'd be here!"

Dodonna returned the salute and smiled. "Good to see you again, Carth. I was actually making a brief stop over to confer with the Council before I rejoined the fleet. I was actually about to leave when we received your message and I decided to stay. I am eager to hear your report."

"As we are eager to hear yours, Bastila," Vandar said in a strange voice that sounded high-pitched and yet booming at the same time. His wide eyes gazed over the others. "Your companions are welcome to stay here at the Enclave for as long as they wish."

"We're going to need some repair work for our ship," Canderous rumbled. Dodonna fixed him with a hard gaze, recognizing what he was.

"Commander Onasi, you do realize the company you are keeping?" she asked.

Carth nodded. "Frankly, I'm not happy with it either. But he did help us escape Taris. I don't exactly trust him but I don't think he'll stab us in the back either."

Canderous snorted. "Whatever else you may think of me, I'm no fool and I'm not suicidal. I'm not going to cause trouble in a settlement full of Jedi and Republic soldiers."

"I'll hold you to that," Dodonna said in a dangerous tone. She nodded to Carth. "I'll get some crews working on your ship. Come, we can discuss matters more at our command center. I'm eager to hear of what happened on Taris."

"In that case, I'd like to ask Faith to come with," Carth said. Seeing the surprise on both women's faces, he went on. "She was with the Taris security forces and can explain what was going on with the Sith there before we arrived."

"Very well," Dodonna agreed. "Come, then. Masters." She gave the Jedi a nod and headed toward the Enclave.

"Come," Zhar commanded. "We must meet with the rest of the Council." He paused and his eyes focused on Vance. "I believe…we have much to discuss." He, Bastila and Buffy walked off with Vandar waddling behind.

Mission frowned at Vance. "What is going on here?"

Vance shook his head. "I don' know…But somehow, I don't think I'm going to like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Enclave was a large building with several side wings to it. Most of it was devoted to the Jedi, from libraries to training rooms and quarters. However, it was also home to several Republic troops and its own command center.

Carth and Faith were inside Dodonna's office, all seated around a large conference table. The two were informing Dodonna of what had gone on in Taris, Faith speaking of what had happened before the _Endar Spire's_ arrival.

"They came without warning," she was saying. "Whole fleet rocketed out of hyperspace and jammed communications before the Republic guys could get an alarm out. They had troops down in minutes and taking over. Most of the security forces knew it wasn't worth fighting so just stayed out of it."

"Including you." Dodonna didn't say it as an accusation, just a fact.

"Hey, I wasn't happy with it," Faith said defensively. "But I know a losing fight when I see one. Wasn't gonna do me much good to get thrown into some torture cell like most of the others."

"If she had spoken or acted out, Admiral," Carth quickly said. "She wouldn't have been around to help us. And we needed her help badly."

Dodonna nodded as she tapped the desk with her fingers. "This is a troubling situation. That they could take over Taris so quickly is one thing. But far more troubling is that they knew Bastila would be coming there." She shook her head. "It appears we have underestimated the Sith spy network yet again."

"Or underestimated how 'rah, rah Republic' most of your soldiers are."

Both Carth and Dodonna stared in astonishment at the young woman. "I beg your pardon?" the admiral asked in disbelief.

Faith shrugged. "Sorry to break it to you, lady, but I got to talking to a few Sith when they were off-duty. A couple of them were Republic soldiers up until just a few weeks ago. The way they saw it, you guys are going down and they don't want to be on the ship when it makes the final plunge."

Carth's face grew dark. "Watch it, Faith. Most of the men I know are good and decent and they love the Republic."

"Oh, yeah, like Saul?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and Faith instantly regretted them. Seeing the anger flash in Carth's eyes, Dodonna quickly stepped in. "Commander, at ease."

Carth settled back but was obviously still upset by the comment. Dodonna thought over her own words before speaking. "I must rejoin the fleet. Our intelligence indicates the Sith are stepping up production of these ships. We still have no idea where they are getting them from or how so fast. I believe the Jedi are attempting to discover that themselves. Therefore, Commander, you shall stay here until they make their next decision."

Carth blinked, obviously thrown. "Admiral…with respect…I would much prefer being with the fleet. I want to-----"

"I know why you want to be out there, Carth," Dodonna said gently. "I know the history between you and Saul and I do understand. However, this war is far bigger than your personal vendetta. I need you here to help them. Your experience could be a major factor with whatever mission the Jedi create."

"Admiral------"

"Commander, there's a reason they're called orders and not suggestions," Dodonna said, a touch of steel in her words. Carth shut his mouth as Faith was starting to wish she was elsewhere at this moment. Dodonna rose and they followed suit. "I shall speak to you briefly before I leave and share what data and intelligence we have compiled since you left. Dismissed."

Carth stiffly saluted and turned on his heel to march out. Faith just stared at Dodonna, made a weak salute and moved to follow. "Carth," she called out. "Carth, hey, wait, I wanted-----"

She reached out but he brushed her arm back and marched away. Faith stopped in the hall and lowered her head. "Dammit," she hissed.

"He'll be all right." Faith turned to see Dodonna standing in the doorway behind her. "Carth…He told you what happened on Telos?"

Faith nodded. "Home bombed by his mentor. Wife died in his arms. Son missing ever since."

Dodonna nodded back. "Yes. It has hardened him, made him bitter and more mistrustful of others. He is...something of a lone hound. Perhaps this mission can help him if he works with others."

Faith frowned. "Um…are you telling me something? Cause I'm not a soldier or anything."

"Which makes it better," Dodonna said. "Because it frees you to talk back to him like a soldier could not. Urge him on and he'll get that old spirit back. That is his gift."

"So you want me to basically rile him up." Faith paused and grinned. "Hmmm…I think I can handle that."

"Yes…" Dodonna said, doing her best to suppress a smile. "I believe you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The main chamber of the Jedi Council was near the center of the Enclave, set off from the open-air courtyard with the large fountain in the center. The large circular chamber had a half dozen seats for the Council members set before a sunken dias. Buffy and Bastila stood in the center of it, facing the four Masters. Zhar and Vandar were seated in the first and third seats. With them were Master Dorak, an elderly black man with balding head and dark mustache. Next to him was Master Vrook, a sour looking man with a wrinkled face. All were dressed in the elaborate robes of Council members.

Buffy didn't know why Vrook rubbed her the wrong way but it was apparently mutual. When Bastila had presented her to the Council two years earlier, Vrook had given her the evil eye from the start and had spoken against her being trained. She had worked with him a few times and while she respected his abilities, Buffy still couldn't shake the idea that for all his talk of being above petty emotions, Vrook just didn't like her.

She was aware of his glare on her now and tried to calm her thoughts. Bastila was completing her report and Buffy couldn't help noting how she'd taken Carth's advice and omitted losing her lightsaber. _He's gonna get a kick out of hearing that._

Vandar rubbed his chin as Bastila finished. "Hmm…this is troubling. Malak is obviously losing control of his emotions, to order an entire planet massacred."

"It shows the danger the Sith pose is greater than we expected," Dorak stated. "We must discover the source of their fleet."

"Masters, if I may," Bastila stated. "I do think that this smuggler you sent us to meet knows more than we expected. I have told you of his link to the Force."

"Are you so sure this man is Force sensitive?" Vrook asked in his gravely tone. "It could have been mere luck that aided him on Taris."

"We both know there is no luck," Vandar said as if chiding a pupil. "There is the Force." Buffy suppressed her happiness at seeing Vrook being shot down. "I met the man myself, Vrook. I felt the presence of the Force within him. There is great strength there and we should take advantage of it."

"You mean to train him?" Vrook asked, his eyes narrowed.

"We cannot deny him the opportunity," Zhar calmly said. "We need all the recruits we can get, Vrook. So many are joining Malak and with Revan dead-----"

"Are you so certain of that?" Vrook snapped. "What if we undertake to train this one and the Dark Lord returns?"

Buffy frowned. "Uh, scuse me, what are you smoking?"

Every eye turned on her but she continued. "Revan's dead, Vrook. I know, I was there and so was Bastila."

"I believe Vrook meant the spirit of the Dark Lord can still have influence," Vandar said, his eyes fixed coolly on Vrook. "And I admit, the idea of training one who could become the next Dark Lord is troubling. But we may have little choice."

"Masters, I------" Bastila suddenly stopped in place, as did Buffy. Both stared outward, seeing something in their minds. Everything faded away and an image came about as if they were actually there.

_The taller of the two figures was Malak, but not the Dark Lord Malak. Rather, he was a young man, shaven-headed with the blue tattoos standing out vibrantly. He still favored light armor of blood red and his jaw was still intact._

_The smaller figure was obviously Revan, though the heavy gray cloak once again concealed all features. They were standing in some sort of structure that seemed to be a temple made of stone the color of dark snow. Revan was pacing about as Malak's eyes took their surroundings in._

_"The Dark Side is strong in this place - I can feel its power," Malak said, pulling his fists towards his chest as though breathing it in._

_Revan said nothing, only approaching an ornate stone door carved with runes from a long-dead language. The square panel in its center was the lock. With a wave of the hand, the panel sunk in, the lock opening._

_"Is this wise?" Malak asked, sounding uncertain. "The ancient Jedi sealed this entrance. If we go through this door, we can never go back." _

_Again, no words from Revan, only grim resolve in the other Jedi's posture and stride. The door pulled open._

_"The Order will surely banish us," Malak continued. It seemed he was trying to convince himself more than his friend. "Are the secrets of the Star Forge truly so valuable? Can its power be worth the risk?"_

_Revan stepped through the door and into the chamber where the secret waited. A tripod on a tripod rested on the floor, the three top spires opening like a mechanical flower and the center blossoming into a pattern of gold, black, and blue…_

Buffy let out a gasp and staggered in place, a hand to her head. She blinked as she tried to recover from what she had just seen. She looked to Bastila who had the same stunned expression on her face.

The Council members seemed confused as they looked at them. "What happened?" Dorak asked. "What did you see?"

Buffy licked her lips but before she could reply, there was a buzz at her belt. She frowned and reached to a communicator Carth had given her before they left the ship. "Um, hi?"

Vance's voice echoed. "Um, Buffy…I hate to interrupt you during Jedi business and all but…well…I just had this really, really weird moment…Like a dream."

Buffy and Bastila exchanged a stunned look. Bastila reached over to take the communicator from her apprentice. "Vance…wait there. Buffy will be right over."

Zhar took a deep breath. "Padawan Somers…you should go and fetch him. If he has shared a vision with you…then this situation is more complicated than we believed."

With a bow, Buffy moved out of the chamber and headed toward the _Ebon Hawk._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vance was looking around the hallways of the Enclave as he and Buffy headed to the Council chambers. "I thought the Jedi Council was on Corscuant," he said.

"The main Council is," Buffy confirmed. "But this has been a training center for a long time so they have a separate Council for it. It's where I trained when I joined the Order."

Vance nodded before rubbing his chin. "You saw it too, didn't you?" he suddenly asked. "Revan and Malak in that temple."

Buffy nodded. "I did. And so did Bastila." She led him to the Council chambers and found Bastila standing before them.

"Padawan," Bastila said. "I ask you to stay outside. The Council wishes to discuss this with Jarcen and myself."

Buffy frowned. "But I----"

"This is not open for debate, Padawan," Bastila snapped. Buffy set her jaw and nodded. Vance gave her a baffled shrug before following Bastila into the chamber.

They were inside for the better part of an hour as Buffy fought to keep her impatient nature at bay. She saw cross-legged, practicing by levitating a pair of rocks before her. She was using some pebbles to play a game of tic-tac-toe when the doors opened and Vance exited. The young man seemed stunned, walking slowly and rubbing his head.

"Hey," Buffy said as the pebbles dropped to the ground and she rose to her feet. "What's going on?"

Vance licked his lips as he faced her. "They…they said we seem to have some sort of weird…Force bond. That's why you, Bastila and I shared that vision and how I saw the one of what happened with Revan."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Huh? How could that happen?"

Vance spread his hands. "They don't seem to know. But they think it might be part of something bigger. So…" He took a deep breath. "They want to train me."

Buffy stared at him. "You mean…they want you…to become a Jedi?"

The smuggler nodded. "Yeah. I guess they do."

Buffy bit her lip. "Are you going to?"

Vance brushed his hair back. "I wasn't sure at first but they told me it could be important to the Republic. That there's a reason I have these visions and they could be the key to beating Malak. And after what happened to Taris, I'm a bit more open to that."

Buffy licked her lips. "So…you're in?"

Vance nodded slowly. "I guess I am." He looked up at her. "What am I in for?"

Buffy gave him a smile that was both reassuring and yet sympathetic at the same time. "Vance, my friend…get ready for the trial of your life. You're gonna love it."


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book III: Dantooine

By Michael Weyer

Malak gazed out at the space before him. The _Leviathan _was making its way from the wreckage that was Taris into open space. It had been a week since the slaughter of the planet and the Sith fleet had stayed to go through what was left. Part of it was salvage as any materials could be useful. Part of it was to ensure if there were any survivors…and deal with them if they were.

The most important part, however, was to find any remains of Bastila. And so far, they had come up short in that regard. The news did little to sate Malak's blood lust and desire. It left him with the same empty void in the middle of his heart and soul, the void that drove him every minute of every day.

A Sith had no regrets. Malak knew that. However, he could not deny that taking the mantle of Dark Lord as he did was not as satisfying as it should have been. He was always going to betray Revan, he knew that from the start. Revan even knew it from the start. They both knew and yet they pretended they did not. It was a game they played for a long time and it served well.

Malak had always hated being second to Revan. It had started when they were at the Academy together. No matter what Malak did, no matter how much he trained, Revan was always there above him, taking more accolades, getting more attention.

It was Revan who proposed taking the fight to the Mandalorians when the Council was weak. Revan had always had so much charisma so it was natural many would see that black-masked figure as the leader of the forces. Malak did and thus followed him.

Followed him through the war. Followed him to that temple. Followed him to the Outer Rim. Followed him when they took control of the Sith and attacked the Republic. Always following him.

Yet, Malak had always respected Revan. The power, the ease with which Revan used the Force, it had never ceased to impress Malak. Malak also had to admit jealousy that he was not blessed with such a great tactical mind as his Master.

Jealousy. Malak supposed that was what it had all come down to. Jealousy of Revan's abilites and drive. Jealousy of how it was Revan, not he, who had made the discovery of the Star Forge.

So when the opportunity had come to rid himself of Revan once and for all, Malak took it. He did not regret doing so. He was sure if circumstances had been reversed, Revan would have done the same. He had destroyed his Master and spread the word it was the Jedi. He had taken the mantle of Dark Lord and done his best to rule.

He had discovered ruling was not as easy as he had supposed. It was amazing the sheer number of logistics Revan had needed to handle. But Malak had done his best and he believed he had done it far more effectively than Revan had.

And yet…and yet there was still that nagging feeling inside him. He'd heard the whispers among those who thought he could not hear. The soldiers who wondered if perhaps he had killed Revan that way because it was the safest course of action. That he had been afraid to fight Revan one on one.

As much as he hated to admit it, Malak had to admit to himself that he did regret not being able to duel his master. To face Revan Sith to Sith, lightsaber to lightsaber and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt Malak was the better.

But that was in the past now. Revan was dead and so was Malak's chance to settle that question. He was committed now to the destruction of the Republic and ensuring the Sith were the only power in the galaxy. Perhaps then the void within him would be filled.

But frankly, he somehow doubted it.

A cough came from behind him and Malak turned to see Admiral Karath waiting patiently. "Lord Malak, the Star Forge is operating at 200 capacity - far beyond our expectations."

Malak turned away from the magnificent windows behind him, the transparent-steel affording what would have been a breathtaking view of the stars in hyperspace. "I am more interested in the young Jedi Bastila and her Battle Meditation. Have you learned how she was able to escape the destruction of Taris?"

"She was aided by Carth Onasi, my Lord, a decorated war hero of the Republic and a legendary soldier," Karath said, his voice heavy with disappointment. "During the Mandalorian campaigns, he was honored many times for his bravery."

Malak's eyes narrowed. "You know this man?"

"Yes, my Lord," Karath confirmed. "He served under me when I still followed the Republic. You could say I was his mentor." Aware of Malak's gaze, Karath hurried on. "Of course, he is the enemy now and I will not let any past friendship get in the way of what must be done."

Malak nodded. "How did you acquire this information, Admiral?"

"An eyewitness, my Lord" Karath explained. He turned and motioned to a figure standing in the doorway of the bridge. Malak watched as a squat man entered, clad in a blue coat over a suit of armor. A white cowl covered his head and he stared out through mirrored goggles. The expressionless face and quietly precise movements would be eerie to anyone other than a Dark Lord. Indeed, Malak could see this was a killer born and bred and felt a respect for him.

"Lord Malak," Karath said, gesturing to the man and continued. "Allow me to introduce Calo Nord, the noted bounty hunter. He was there when Bastila and Carth escaped the planet. Apparently, they left him for dead."

Malak appraised the man with interest. "A Jedi and a war hero - it is a wonder you survived the encounter."

"I'm hard to kill, Lord Malak." It was not a boast, just a simple statement of fact. Nord seemed entirely nonplussed before Malak, which was quite the refreshing change.

"Calo Nord has agreed to help us capture the young Bastila - for a very hefty fee, of course," Karath hastened to add. "I can assure, you, however, that he is worth the price. His reputation as a bounty hunter is well-earned."

Malak nodded as he faced Calo. "Her companions are nothing to me. But I desire Bastila taken alive if at all possible."

"I've never failed a job yet." In truth, Nord would have charged more for this but didn't for several reasons. First, the way things were going, the Sith were going to be the ones to deal with soon and it was probably best to keep a good relationship with them. Second, pressing a Dark Lord of the Sith for more cash wasn't a bright move.

But most important was that these people had gotten away from him. And no one got away from Calo Nord and lived to tell about it. He had a rep to maintain, after all.

Karath coughed once more "Lord Malak, forgive me. There is...something else. Perhaps we should speak off the bridge, away from the ears of the common soldiers."

Malak's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I trust you are not wasting my time, Admiral Karath?" he said in a voice designed to strike fear in a subordinate's heart.

Surprisingly, Karath actually seemed amused, his lips turning into a slight smile.

"No, m'lord. I promise that you will be most interested in the descriptions Calo Nord provided of Bastila's other companions…"

**Short but another scene I felt cool enough to deserve its own chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book III: Dantooine

By Michael Weyer

**As usual, all comments are welcomed, no matter what so feel free to review.**

It was going on three weeks since the group had landed on Dantooine and Faith was doing everything possible to fight off utter boredom.

After spending the better part of two years in a city that never failed to provide action, it was a major shift to find herself on a world of farmers and mostly peace. It had left her with a lot of time to keep in shape and train more. Of course, there were always a few ways she could entertain herself.

"So, this Rickard wanted to kill Calder for cheating him in business and this Handon wanted to kill him for sleeping with his wife," she was saying as she walked the sidewalks outside the Enclave. Both Canderous and Carth were listening as they kept up with her.

"Seems they picked the same day to take out their payback," the Slayer continued. "So Handon shot Calder but Rickard thought Handon was Calder and shot him in the leg."

Canderous snorted. "And they call my people savages. At least we're up front with what we plan to do."

Carth glared at him before looking to Faith. "You figured this all out on your own?"

"Well, that Twi'lek helped with the evidence," Faith pointed out. "He just needed a 'human perspective' as he put it."

"I guess that time on the Taris security force helped your skills," Carth noted.

"That and I used to watch a lot of 'Matlock' eps."

Once again, Canderous and Carth exchanged a baffled look, once more wondering just what planet it was Faith and Buffy had come from. Before Carth could ask for more details, the trio became aware of several raised voices coming nearby. They saw a group of settlers, all seeming upset as they argued.

"Jedi!" the settler at the center of the group yelled. "They've all got some nerve claiming to protect the settlers here. How long can they sit in their enclave safe from those Mandalorians while they prey upon us?"

The crowd was mostly approving, several yelling out their own comments. "Damn straight!" "They robbed my house last month!" "We've got blasters!"

"Mandalorians, here?" Carth looked over his shoulder at Canderous who was stone faced.

The settler standing on the bench raised his fist. "Those animals have killed my daughter! I will settle for no less than blood for blood."

"And you call yourself her father?" Canderous said sharply. "It was your duty to protect her."

"And people say I've got no tact," Faith muttered under her breath as the crowd's attention focused on the man who was quite obviously a Mandalorian.

"Mandalorian beast!" A woman shouted at him. "Some of us don't like fighting and killing and butchering as much as you!"

The man who had spoken was giving Canderous a cold gaze even as his eyes misted. "There were a dozen of them, those thugs and their Duros allies. What was I to do? They demanded our land, our livelihood, but Ilsa stood up to them…my darling Ilsa told them no, and they killed her in cold blood."

Canderous snorted. "You Republics are weak. You need to defend what you have, or someone stronger will take it from you. He should have been protecting her better if he wanted to keep her."

Sensing things were going to turn ugly unless he shut Canderous up, Carth got between them, and pulled Canderous aside. "I don't give a damn how that behavior's taken among your kind or how things were done on Taris, but you're not there anymore. This is a farming world, and those people are farmers – not soldiers, not warriors."

"Republic world, Republic rules." Canderous was obviously frustrated. "Fine, Republic, you talk."

Carth approached the crowd. "Sorry, folks. He's…well; he's got a lot to learn. The name's Carth Onasi, I'm a Commander in the Republic fleet. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Mandalorian raiders have been attacking us for weeks," said one farmer as he glowered at Canderous. "Ever since the Republic beat them back, small groups of them roam all over the place. This bunch arrived a year ago."

"Much of the time, they demand food, credits or equipment. But they've become greedier and more bloodthirsty," another settler explained. "It was only a matter of time before someone got killed, and last month, Jon's daughter became that 'someone.' But it's the same story all over the farms here. We've been trying to petition the Jedi about this, but they've holed up in their own little fortress, and dismiss the concerns of us 'mere mortals.'"

"They say they'll investigate, but they sit and do nothing while we die," Jon shouted. "There is no justice! None! We need to take up arms and drive them off ourselves. Then we can drive away these useless Jedi while we're at it!"

"Hey, hey," Faith called out, holding up her hands. "I can understand how you all feel, trust me. But while I agree the Jedi should be doing more, they've got their hands full around the galaxy with the Sith. So maybe you can just calm down and give them a chance, ok?"

Carth noticed Canderous motioning to him, calling him out of earshot. Annoyance was clear on the Mandalorian's iron-eyed face. He dropped his voice as to not be overheard. "Pathetic. Taking scraps when they should be taking worlds."

Carth frowned deeply. "I take it you know something about this."

"Unfortunately, yes," Canderous said. "When our people were defeated and Madalore killed, the clans scattered. Many of them have turned on each other while scattered groups have turned to reliving the 'good old days' by turning pirate and raiding worlds. There's no honor in what they do…just idiots and thugs disgracing the armor and mocking our ways."

"So, you don't approve of what these guys are doing?"

Canderous seemed angered at the question. "Pathetic _jhetattan_ fool, battle is to be a test of yourself…a risk of losing it all. There is no honor in what he does, nothing at stake. Not his life, not his possessions, and certainly not his clan or his world. No risk, no honor. And if a man has no honor, then his life is forfeit."

Carth hated to admit it but part of him was impressed by the heartfelt emotion in the Mandalorian's voice. "Hmmm…maybe it's time we took this up with them."

Canderous raised a gray eyebrow. "You and me together?" He chuckled. "Next thing you know, it'll be summer on Hoth."

Carth shrugged. "Yeah, well, I figure between the two of us, we've got more battle experience than most people here. These raiders might be expecting a major group but two soldiers might be able to get in closer and strike without them realizing it."

"Sneaky…" Canderous smirked. "You may have potential yet. Come on, let's get to the ship and hit the armory." The two marched off, talking as they went.

Faith was too distracted trying to calm the agitated settlers down to see them go. She had just managed to get things relatively calm when she heard Buffy's voice. "Hey, Faith!"

Faith turned to see her fellow Earthling walking toward her, dressed in her traditional light robes. Faith frowned as she realized Carth and Canderous were missing but quickly brought her attention to Buffy. "What's up?

The former Slayer nodded toward the main building. "We may have an assignment and I thought you could help out."

"Me?" Faith seemed thrown. "Why?"

"Well, Zaalbar and Mission are off exploring and Vance is still deep in training. I thought another pair of hands could help."

Faith thought about it and shrugged. "Okay, sure. Not like I've got anything better going right now."

The two headed toward the temple, falling in step easily. "So how is smuggler-boy doing in the training?" Faith asked.

"Amazing," Buffy said. "He's hooked onto it faster than most trainees. According to Zhar, the only other person to go so far so fast was…well, me."

"Interesting," Faith noted. "I don't know, B…something about all this seems…"

Buffy frowned at her. "Seems what?"

"Well, it's just…what are the odds that you and me could run into each other after all this time and with this new Force-powerful guy to boot? I know coincidence is a lot in the world we live in but this is a bit much."

"I thought the same," Buffy admitted. "But if there's something I've learned in the last two years, it's that the Force has its own way of working."

"Take your word for it," Faith murmured as the two came to the entrance to the Enclave. Bastila was waiting for them, nodding shortly at Faith. "Faith," she said in a cool tone. "I hope you may be able to be of aid in this task."

"Just what is it we're doing?" Faith asked as she crossed her arms.

"Even as we are at war," Bastila said in a haughty tone. "We cannot ignore our other responsibilities. We are not a cloistered order. Our teachings and our influence must spread beyond the walls of------"

She was cut off as Faith made a huge yawn and put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she said in a not quite contrite tone. "I tend to nod off when people are blowing their own horn in a noble manner. So, we gotta help out others, I get it. What's the haps?"

Buffy bit her lip to keep from snickering as Bastila glared at each in turn. Composing herself, she continued. "For some time, there have been two families causing some trouble here on Dantooine. The Sandral and Matale families are two of the wealthiest local landowners, and have never been amicable neighbors. Ahlan Matale, in particular, has filed numerous complaints against what he perceives as Sandral interference. The Sandral family tends not to go to the Council, but take direct action. The patriarchs of both families are by far the most stubborn of the batch."

"Hatfields and McCoys, huh?"

Bastila blinked and looked at Buffy. "You said the same thing," she noted. Deciding not to ask for details, the Jedi continued. "Evidentially, the sons of both men are now missing and, not surprisingly, each blames the other for their disappearance. This is a very delicate situation as each man has a sizeable force of battle droids under their command. This could very well lead to a war between them that could catch innocent settlers in the crossfire."

"So we need to find out what happened to both of these guys, right?" Faith asked.

"Indeed," Bastila confirmed. "Come, we shall talk to Ahlan Matale first." She twirled about and walked off, Buffy following. Faith rolled her eyes at how seriously this woman took things as she went after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Matale estate was roughly a mile away from the Enclave, a good sized walk for the three women. Faith was able to observe more of the wide grasslands of the planet, a few forests and caves here and there but mostly the green plains. It would have been quite the lovely walk if not for the massive beasts who periodically attacked them.

Faith grunted as she pulled her short sword out of the body of a kath hound. The beasts were each the size of a horse and resembled buffalo only with large foreheads and sharp horns. The very sight of an intruder seemed to send them into a frenzy and the trio had to deal with almost a dozen already.

"I thought these things were mild-tempered!" she snapped at Bastila.

"They are, normally," the Jedi said, looking troubled. "But it appears that as of late, they are acting more hostile. I suspect there is more behind their behavior than there appears."

"You know, you Jedi really aren't that hot with things in your own backyard," Faith noted.

"We are focused on our war with the Sith," Bastila said. "Besides, if we were to solve the problems of everyone, how will that benefit them in the long run? They would depend upon us and perhaps even give us power to rule. Such things lead greatly to the Dark Side."

"I get you don't want people to be too dependant on you," Faith argued. "But between these and those Raiders, the people do need a lot more help."

"Perhaps," Bastila allowed as they came to the outskirts of the Matale estate. "But such decisions are in the hands of the Council and are not for us to question."

Faith frowned as they came onto the estate. True to their standing, the Matale estate was vast with workers in the fields helping to sow the crops. It would have been a pleasantly pastoral scene if not for the patrol robots and occasional armed guard on the perimeter, the official reason being the hostile local wildlife. The manor house stood center, painted a pale blue, and part of a sprawling complex that housed employees and servants as well as the family.

A protocol droid was standing by the entrance. "Halt," it said. "Identify yourself."

"We are from the Jedi Council," Bastila announced. "We are here to investigate the disappearance of Matale's son."

The droid cocked its head before speaking. "I have notified my master of your arrival. He shall meet you out here."

A few minutes later, Ahlen Matale marched out. He was an elderly man but still held himself strong, his face lined with wrinkles, his hair grey and was wearing a dark blue tunic and pants. "My droid tells me you're here on behalf of the Council. I was beginning to think my demands for justice had been ignored, though I think your time would be better spent interrogating the Sandrals as to the whereabouts of my son Shen."

"We're trying to gather information," Bastila began.

"I already told my story to the Council!" Matale erupted. "Why did they not inform you of the facts in this matter? I did not expect such incompetence from the Jedi, but here it goes. Many years ago, I came to Dantooine to escape the crush of humanity on the Core Worlds. Soon after, the Sandrals arrive and they've been a plague on my house ever since."

"I imagine the story from the Sandrals would sound just about the same, don't you?" Buffy muttered to Faith, who nodded in agreement.

Matale didn't seem to hear them." The injustices the Sandrals have inflicted upon the Matales are too many to name. The Council is well aware of our disputes. Recently, I discovered several of their droids on my land. They've been destroyed, of course, but I don't want to think about what nefarious plans the Sandrals had for them - maybe my assassination or burn my estate to the ground. I wasn't about to find out. Shortly after this, Shen vanishes. He is my only son - heir to my estate."

"Where was Shen last seen?" Bastila asked, trying to remain calm.

"Isn't it obvious to you damn Jedi? Nuril Sandral had him abducted because he could not destroy me instead. The only resolution possible is the return of my son and punishment inflicted on those land-grabbers."

"Thank you, Mr. Matale. I must now speak to Mr. Sandral to find out his version of events."

"Why does the Council insist on stalling? Shen's life is at stake!" He stopped, as if realizing something and slowly nodded. "Of course…I'm a man of the world, Jedi. I know how things are done. I will make a… contribution to your Order of a thousand credits for the safe return of Shen." He made a sly smile. I'll present them directly to you of course. Whether the Council learns of it is your affair."

Bastila visibly bristled, her jaw set hard and her tone was filled with ice. "Mr. Matale, the Jedi do not respond well to threats or bribes. I'll find your son and forget that last statement. Any more attempts at coercion, and I will have to put it on report."

"And know this, Jedi. I am not going to sit idly by. I will do anything it takes to get justice - including razing the entire Sandral estate!"

"You would be willing to risk open war over this?" Buffy asked.

"Is that shocking? I hope it proves my point. The Sandrals started this - not I."

"Here I thought you'd start blaming us if we failed," Faith said. "It seems everyone is responsible for your actions except for you."

"I don't need to stand here and listen to this impertinence! Until you find Shen, we've nothing further to discuss. I've got plans of my own to make." Matale turned and stormed back inside his home.

"I'm impressed, Faith," Bastila said. "That interjection was very Jedi-like."

"It wasn't intentional," Faith quickly said.

"Unfortunately, Ahlan Matale isn't making idle threats," Bastila said. "He's rash and foolish enough to attempt an assault on the Sandral estate - and all-out war between their families."

"Let's get over there next," Buffy decided. "Maybe we can find a few more clues."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were halfway toward the estate when they saw a pack of kath hounds around a body near a tree. Faith snap-aimed to shoot one in the head as Bastila and Buffy moved in with their lightsabers. The hounds were soon dead and Bastila was turning over the body. It had been a young man, half his face now a bloody mess along with several wounds on his body.

Buffy picked up a datapad held in the man's hand and flicked it on. She pursued it and sighed. "Cassus Sandral," she confirmed.

"Damn," Faith muttered. "This is not going to go well."

Bastila sadly nodded. "No, I'm afraid it will only add to the fuel." She rose up and removed her cloak. Realizing what she wanted, Buffy did the same with her outer robe. The two wrapped up the man's body and with Faith's help lifted it up. They solemnly made their way across the grove to the other hillside.

Thankfully, the estate wasn't too far. The Sandral grounds were approximately equal in size, but they were far less open about their wealth. There were patrol droids to be certain, and employees, but the manor was smaller, no doubt integrating servant quarters into the design.

"This is private property. By what authority are you trespassing on this estate?" They were once again greeted by the emotionless mechanical voice of a protocol droid when they barely even set foot on the Sandral estate.

"Casus Sandral is dead," Bastila flatly said, her tone made it clear that that alone was reason enough to let them in.

"Casus is dead? Then it is as we feared." The droid actually seemed saddened by this news. "You should speak to Nurik himself. He will want to question you on the details of his son's death. Nurik left orders he was not to be disturbed, but given the circumstances I will make an exception. Go into the main hall. Nurik will meet you there." The droid reported.

The three women headed into the estate house. Enclosed in tempered glass, it was as much a greenhouse as it was a parlor, appointed with plush benches and verdant, well-tended plants. A pair of large doors opened and Sandral entered. He was a tall and elderly black man with a balding head, dressed in dark crimson colors.

"I have been informed by my protocol droid that you have news about my son Casus," he said in a slightly melancholic tone.

Coughing, Faith nodded to the cloth-covered body lying on the floor. Sandral hissed as he moved forward. Faith pulled the cloth back to show the unscarred side of the young man's face. Sandral let out a soft moan and reached for the cloth but Faith's hand stopped him. "You…you really don't want to see it," she softly said.

Sandral stroked his son's face. "What…what happened?"

"Your son was killed by kath hounds," Bastila explained.

"Kath hounds?" Sandral said quietly, "I... I was so certain the Matale family was to blame... " He shook his head as anger flared in his eyes. "But this changes nothing! My own son is dead - why should I shed one tear about the disappearance of my bitter enemy's son?"

Bastila snorted. "Typical. Anything to continue the feud which has become so customary to you people."

Sandral slowly stood up. "I must ask you something, though it is difficult for me. My son had a diary. His private, personal thoughts. Now that he is gone, I have nothing else to remember him by. Please, the diary means more to me than it ever could to you. I will give you a hundred credits for its return."

"Here," Buffy said, handing the journal over. "But keep the credits."

"Could you tell us what you know of the Matale boy's disappearance?" Bastila asked, her voice gentle but pressing.

"I…know nothing of it," Sandral quickly said, a twinge of guilt on his face. "I…must ask you leave. This is my home and I do not…like unasked visitors."

"The Jedi are renowned for their fairness and pursuit of justice. There is nothing to fear from us... unless you have something to hide." Bastila persisted.

"That's quite a line" Faith piped up. "Do you actually believe that? Don't you think someone is allowed to value privacy?" She rolled her eyes. "What am I saying, you Jedi have your own little version of the Patriot Act."

"We have nothing further to discuss." Nurik Sandral distantly said, clearly not listening. "Please... leave me to my grief." And he left without another word.

Bastila shot Faith a look. "Privacy is all well and good, but justice must be valued higher. Is it not obvious to you that this man hides something?" she added.

Faith nodded. "Actually, it is. All I'm saying is that not everybody welcomes the sight of a Jedi with open arms. Better get used to it."

"Maybe we should come back later," Buffy said.

But a female voice stopped them, "You are here from the Council, are you not? Looking for Shen Matale?" The three looked up to see an attractive young black woman in light clothing coming to them.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"My name is Rahasia - Nurik is my father," the young woman said, "He has not been himself since Casus disappeared. He is mad with grief, and he is convinced the Matales are responsible. He is not thinking rationally."

"We brought him his son's diary – your brother has been killed by kath hounds." Bastila said.

"Casus is dead?" Rahasia asked, obviously grief-stricken, "It is as I feared, though I am relieved the Matales are not responsible. My father is a good man. When my mother died, he raised me and my brother by himself. He loves his children, and we love him. I just don't want you to judge him too harshly."

"Judge him? What has your father done?" Bastila asked sharply.

"You must understand that Father has been under a terrible strain," Rahasia said quickly. "I have no wish to disobey him, but there are matters where even my father's authority is not absolute."

"Just what has he done?" Faith asked.

"My father has kidnapped Shen Matale," Rahasia said quietly, "He is holding him prisoner here in the compound. He feels this is a way to get back at the Matales, a way to get even for the disappearance of my brother Casus."

Bastila nodded. "I see. Well there is the answer we seek. The Jedi Council should be informed of this at once.

"You don't think that perhaps there's more to look at here, do you? That maybe everything isn't what it appears?" Faith asked.

Bastila seemed surprised by the question. "Of course not. It seems very simple to me. The Council must be allowed to decide the next step."

"No!" Rahasia said desperately. "Since Casus went missing my father has become unstable, he might hurt him if you do that! He no longer even cares if the Matales are responsible for what happened to Casus. I am afraid my father will simply kill Shen out of a mad, misguided lust for vengeance!"

"Why are you telling us this?" Buffy asked.

"Shen is an innocent victim in all this." Rahasia said plaintively, "My father is not a bad man, but his grief has driven him to madness. He must be stopped. The Jedi Council does not have the authority to search our estate, and if Father finds out his secret has been revealed he might kill Shen right away."

"But why do you care about him?" Buffy pressed.

"Shen and I... we..." Rahasia blushed and looked down. "Well, we have been taught by our families to hate each other, just for being related to our fathers," Rahasia said, almost dreamily. "But I met Shen alone one day in the city, away from his father, and... and Shen was so charming, so sweet. He didn't care at all that I was a Sandral, he just accepted me for who I was, with no reservations. We talked and met again over months and fell in love. My brother Casus met him too and they were beginning to become friends, but then this whole mess had to happen... Please find Shen and free him! You are my only hope!"

Faith looked at Buffy. "I'll be damned. It ain't the Hatfields and the McCoys, it's the Montagues and the Capulets!" At Buffy's startled expression, the dark Slayer rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, I do read."

"Here," Rahasia held out a small datacard. "This key will get you into the side entrance and to the spot where Shen is being kept. I will wait for you outside. Please…just help him." She took a glance around before heading away quickly.

As the three women exited, Bastila glanced at the two Earthlings. "Just what were you talking about?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Buffy explained. "An old story where we're from of two people from warring families falling in love."

Bastila pursed her lips as they headed to the side entrance. "Interesting…Well, I must admit, this does throw a new light on things. Perhaps this union might be just the key to stop the feud."

They entered the side door at the estate and made their way down the halls. They ducked past a pair of patrol droids to make their way to a small doorway. It took only a mild Force push from Bastila to undo the lock and open the door. A young man who bore a resemblance to Matale was sitting on a bed, starting at the sight of the three women.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you working for my father?"

"We are here to rescue you, Shen." Bastila said.

"Rescue me?" he repeated, stunned, "No... I won't leave. It's too dangerous."

"Rahasia wanted us to find you," Faith said.

The young man's face brightened. "If you can convince Rahasia to escape with us I will accompany you - though I do not know if she would be willing to turn her back on her home and family." The young man shook his head. "Who could imagine a Sandral doing such a thing for the sake of a Matale? From the moment I saw her, I knew my father's stories about them were wrong. And she in turn found out the same of her father."

"Well, she's waiting outside," Faith said. "Hate to sound like we're rushing ya, but we'd better get out before we have to fight the whole droid patrol force."

The young man had to admit the point and the four quickly raced out to the side entrance. Outside, Rahasia was waiting, her entire being brightening at the sight of her young love.

"Shen! You are safe." Rahasia breathed.

"Rahasia! Thank goodness you managed to escape!" Shen said.

"It was all thanks to this kind Jedi that we managed to get this far at all." Rahasia said, smiling at Buffy and Bastila. "I thank you, lady Jedi, for all that you have done for us."

"We should get out of here quickly." Bastila interrupted.

Rahasia nodded. "You're right, we should go as fast as we can. I don't know how long it will be before my father realizes we're gone."

"You're right, we should..." Shen was interrupted by the arrival of Ahlan Matale – who was, incidentally, followed by two fully armed battle droids, clearly holding true to his word and engaging his assault.

"Oh, dear," Bastila muttered. She leaned toward Buffy. "This Romeo and Juliet…does it have a happy ending?"

Buffy licked her lips. "Well, um…the fathers do make up…after the two lovers kill themselves."

Bastila closed her eyes as if pained. Seconds later, Nurik Sandral emerged from his estate, also followed by two battle droids.

"There you are, Shen!" Ahlan beamed.

"Father!" Shen seemed slightly shocked that he arrived so quickly.

"Mr. Matale!" Rahasia nervously said.

"Rahasia!" Nurik called.

"Father!" Rahasia turned to him.

"Mr. Sandral!" Shen said.

"Nurik!" Matale noticed his adversary.

"Ahlan!" and Sandral was only too happy to return the glare.

"Janet!" Buffy suddenly yelled out.

"Dr. Scott!" Faith chimed in.

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

The two Slayers giggled before becoming aware of the baffled expressions everyone else was giving them. "Sorry," Buffy muttered.

It didn't take long for the two men to focus on each other again. I knew this was all your doing! I knew you had captured my son!" the elder Matale shouted.

"You had taken my Casus from me long before that! You started it!" Nurik Sandral yelled right back.

"I do not need to you're your excuses! Now I will get revenge for your transgressions!" Matale claimed.

"Will you two calm down already!" Faith yelled. "What is the point of this? It's a big planet, I'm pretty sure you can stand sharing it!"

"We ARE trying to be reasonable here, of course." Sandral voiced, "We ARE sensible people after all – it's our children that are being stubborn!"

"If Shen would only do what I say!" Matale retorted.

"I don't care!" Shen snapped, "Rahasia and I will live on our own if you don't accept us!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"Shen is capable of making decisions on his own," Buffy said in a smooth voice.

"But Shen is my son... I don't want to lose him..." Matale distantly said.

"And I won't let my daughter go with him!" Sandral shouted.

"Children grow up and leave eventually," Buffy persisted.

"My little Rahasia..." Nurik dreamily gazed at his daughter.

She smiled. "Father...I love you. But…I love Shen too. I…when was the last time you even talked to Matale? Not yelled or blamed but actually talked?"

"When did you, Father?" Shen asked Ahlan. "If Rahasia and I could see past all the years of anger…why can't you?"

"Quick question," Buffy piped up. "How did this start? I mean, honestly, what caused you two to start hating each other's guts in the first place? Or do you even remember anymore?"

"Ten to one, it was something stupid," Faith remarked. "

Her words hung in the air as the two men gazed at each other, each thinking of the past. "I... I don't know why we fight like this," Nurik said as if mortified to have to admit it. "We got along in the beginning, didn't we, Ahlan?"

"I don't know how you can think of that when out children are trying to go away together," Ahlan Matale noted, though less angrily.

Well, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? Shen seems to genuinely care for my Rahasia. He might be a good husband for her someday." Nurik suggested.

"Hmph. As much as I may dislike it... I think I see it too," Ahlan admitted. "I suppose, I suppose I might be convinced to see that Sandral girl with my son. IF she is loyal to him," he voiced, extreme emphasis on the 'if'. "But I don't trust you a centimeter farther, old man. Your daughter may treat Shen well, but you will never see them! They will live with me."

"Of course not, you pompous old windbag! They'll be living with me!" Nurik´s eyes narrowed once more.

"I will not have them set foot in the Sandral household!"

"They shall not live with the Matales!"

"Then you propose to buy us a new house, do you?" Rahasia stepped into the yelling match, smiling innocently – she obviously knew that victory was near.

Nurik stopped to think for a second. "Um... well, yes, actually that sounds like a good idea."

"I'm... surprised. That does sound like a good idea." Ahlan admitted.

"We should discuss this more." Nurik noted. Shen and Rahasia both sighed in relief, then beamed at the three women.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, for bringing us together and getting our families to accept us." Shen voiced.

"We will praise you to the Council for what you have done and name our children after you." Rahasia added.

"Thank you again. We will remember you always." With that, both families retreated into the Sandral estate.

"Well, that worked out nicer than I expected," Faith remarked. She became aware of the glare Bastila was giving Buffy. "What?"

The blonde Jedi was turning her head away from her teacher's gaze. "What?"

"Padawan," Bastila hissed. "Did you use the Force to…influence things there?"

Buffy licked her lips. "Well…I just…look, I just figured it'd save a lot of time and maybe avoid a war. All I did was…push what these guys were thinking anyway. Just speeding up the process!"

Bastila threw up her hands as the three started to walk away. "Padawan, you know the dangers of such use of the Force!"

"Oh, come on!" Buffy snapped. "I wasn't conning them out of cash, I wasn't forcing them to get married. Like I said, it was a little push."

"Little pushes are what led Revan and Malak to the Dark Side," Bastila snapped back. "I am trying to keep you in the Light, Buffy! You have so much skill and power, to misuse it that way is-----"

An explosion caught their attention and three saw a plume of smoke coming over a hill. They immediately began running in that direction, the two Jedi pulling ahead. They came over the hill to witness a mini-battlefield in the place of a clearing. A pair of speeders were on one side, one turned on its side with smoke pouring out of it. Near the speeders were a pack of raiders. They were a mix of Mandalorians and various alien species. The Mandalorians were clad in their traditional sharp armor, covered head to toe with their infamous wide-shaped helmets. The group were firing at a set of rocks nearby.

It took a moment for the three women to see Carth and Canderous crouching behind the rocks. The two men were dressed in armor of their own as they returned fire. Canderous had a wicked smile on his face while Carth's was in pain, a hand to his side.

Without a word, the two Jedi dived into the fray, lightsabers already out. Bastila's dual blades spun around in a blinding arc, deflecting laser bolts as she sliced one mercenary across the chest. Buffy ducked the swing of a Mandalorian's vibroblade and then stabbed him in the chest. She held out her hand and sent a Force wave to knock two other raiders back.

Faith rolled down the hill, coming up on her feet and firing her blaster to cut down a Riordian raider. Carth and Canderous were on their feet, firing their own weapons at the raiding party. Faith saw Carth fire two shots from his blaster that Buffy deflected right into the chest of a Mandalorian. Bastila made a swinging motion of her blade, the two beams cutting another pair of raiders down.

The leader of the group, a Mandalorian in darker armor, hissed as he held up his weapon and aimed it at Buffy. Faith snap aimed and fired a shot that struck the end of his rifle just as he pulled the trigger. The Mandalorian yelled as the blaster erupted in his arms, sending pieces of metal into his armor. He withered on the ground in agony as Canderous marched up.

The veteran soldier had a cold look on his face as he placed the end of his large blaster at the Mandalorian's chest. "You don't deserve to wear the colors of a clan," he hissed just before unloading a dozen shots into the fallen man.

Bastila turned from her dead attackers and widened her eyes. "You cannot-----"

Canderous whirled on her angrily. "This was between Mandalorians, Jedi. You couldn't do the job so we took it upon ourselves."

Faith looked to where Carth was coming over, holding his side and wincing. "You okay?" she asked as she came up to him.

The man nodded. "Yeah…it's not too bad."

"Just the gut, right? No head damage?"

Carth shook his head. "Good," Faith said just before punching him in the face. The soldier gasped as he rubbed his jaw, staring in shock at the outraged Slayer. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled. "Taking this guy with you to fight an entire band of raiders? What were you thinking!"

"We had to do something!" Carth yelled back. "We couldn't just let them hurt more innocent people!"

"But the two of you!" Faith demanded. "You could have asked me for help or Buffy or Bastila! God, Carth, are you in that much of a hurry to die?"

The man glared at her before limping away. Faith closed her eyes and shook her head as she realized she had once more said the wrong thing. She became aware of Buffy next to her, patting her arm. "Hey," she softly said. "He'll be okay."

Faith sighed. "Sorry. I…I've been where he is. I know what it's like to want to end it all and…don't want to see him do that."

Buffy nodded. "Guess we all have our hidden demons, huh?"

Faith took a deep breath and forced a smile. "So, ended a feud, united two lovers and stopped a bunch of raiders." She flashed a grin at Buffy. "What should we call ourselves? Vance's Angels?"

The two shared a laugh as the sun started its slow descent over the plains.

**Wow, longer chapter than I expected. Well, next one should be a tad shorter as we check back with Vance and more on the upcoming quest. **


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book III: Dantooine

By Michael Weyer

It had been almost a week since the events of the raider attack. The group had mostly stuck by the Enclave since. Carth was recovering from his wounds and he and Faith had been keeping their distance.

Buffy had been busy with Bastila and Vance. Bastila had believed it would be beneficial for Vance to train with Buffy, to teach both of them at once. Buffy had been impressed by how well Vance had taken to the Jedi ways. He was already a good fighter so his sword skills were impressive. However, Buffy was also struck by how quickly he took to using the Force. She had come across him hovering cross-legged in the air, levitating a trio of chairs around him. It had taken her months to get the strength to do that.

She wasn't alone in her thoughts on the matter. She'd heard Zhar state that Vance had accomplished in weeks what took most Jedi years to learn. Even Bastila seemed impressed although it also struck Buffy that she was troubled. In fact, the more powerful Vance became, the more nervous Bastila seemed.

At the moment, Buffy was enjoying a break from the training and walking around the grounds. She saw a woman headed over, an attractive redhead in her thirties with tears streaming down her cheeks. She brushed past Buffy, whispering under her breath. "Can't be gone…my poor baby…why…why did he leave me?"

Buffy frowned at the passing figure and looked at the direction she had been coming from. She saw Mission, Zaalbar and T3 headed toward her. "Hey, guys!" Buffy called out. "Enjoying Dantooine?"

"It's amazing!" Mission beamed. "I never knew it was possible to have a planet without any cities!"

_"It reminds me a bit of home,"_ the Wookie chimed in. _"Only the trees are so much shorter."_

"Still can't believe your trees are that tall, Big Z!" Mission said. "We gotta check it out sometime!"

The Wookie looked away, seeming to avoid the subject. Mission looked past Buffy and winced. "Ah, did you happen to see Elise go by?"

"That woman who was sobbing?"

Mission nodded. "Yeah, that's her. She had asked me and Big Z to look for her missing droid. She seemed really torn up by his going missing. So we find him being attacked by some kath hounds."

_"It turns out it wanted them to destroy him,"_ Zaalbar stated.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

The Twi'lek and the Wookie exchanged embarrassed glances. "Well…ah…it seems that when Elise's husband died, she started to lean on the droid for support. Used him as a fill-in for her hubbie…in every way."

Buffy's eyebrows shot up. "When you say every way…"

Mission held up a hand. "Don't ask. I'm sorry I did." At Buffy's grimace, Mission continued. "The droid thought it would be better in the long run to just get out of the picture and give the woman a chance to get her life back. So, T3 helped him repair his self-destruct so he could end it."

Buffy frowned and looked back to the Enclave. "I'm guessing she didn't take it very well."

_"Hopefully, she will see how he was trying to help her,"_ Zaalbar stated.

T3 let out a series of whistles. "Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me!" Mission said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a set of crystals. "We found these in a cave on the north side. We managed to sneak past some nasty spider things. I heard some of these things can boost lightsaber powers so thought you could use them!"

"Thanks," Buffy said, taking them with some surprise.

"Mission? Is that you?" The group turned to see a very attractive yellow-skinned Twi'lek coming up toward them. She was dressed in the loose outfit of a dancer with a smile on her face. Mission's own expression was first surprise, then hate. "Lena! What are you doing here? Where's Griff?"

"Oh, I´m just passing through. Griff and I broke up a few months after we left Taris together. Your brother can be charming, Mission, but he's bad news," she added with a reassuring smile. Mission's blood seemed to boil.

"Don't you start trashing my brother, you cantina rat!" Mission snapped, anger rolling off her in waves, "Take that back or I'll smack you so hard your head-tails will pop off!"

It was obvious to Buffy that Lena was obviously not expecting such attitude from they younger Twi'lek. "Mission? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"She tends to get a little worked up when it comes to her brother," Buffy said, having been told the story by Faith.

Lena made an understanding nod. "Yeah, I know how she feels. Griff can be pretty frustrating. I guess that's why Mission didn't want to leave Taris."

Mission spluttered, "You...liar! Griff told me you didn't want his little sister tagging along!"

Lena's eyes bugged wide open. "Is that what the Hutt-spawn told you? Now things are finally beginning to make sense! I wanted to take you along, Mission. I even offered to pay for your ticket. Why not? I paid for everything else why I was with that freeloader! But he told me you didn't wanna leave Taris. I said we shouldn't even go then, but he said we'd come back and get you after we struck it rich on Tatooine - just another one of his lies!"

"Griff wouldn't..."

"Well he did." Lena interrupted. "Think about it. If Griff wasn't trying to ditch you, Mission, then why didn't he tell you where we were going? After we left Taris he told me looking after you was holding him back - Griff's always looking to blame other people for his own problems. That's why he abandoned you. He did the same thing to me, too, as soon as I ran out of money. He started blaming me for all his problems. Like it's my fault his get-rich-quick schemes never work out!"

Buffy pursed her lips. "Sounds like you're happier without him."

"You damn well know it! He's nothing but a sleazy scam artist! If Mission knew what's good for her, she'd forget all about him as fast as possible!"

"But Griff´s my brother – I can't just pretend he doesn't exist!" Mission snapped.

Lena elegantly shook her head tails, rolling her eyes. "Ah, hey – if you wanna talk to Griff, go ahead. Last I heard he was trying to make fortune working the Czerka Corp mines on Tatooine. But as far as I´m concerned, he's out of my life forever!"

"Griff's better off without you anyway, you table-dancing, brother-stealing home wrecker!" Mission snarled at Lena. Zaalbar put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

Lena sighed. "Guess that's my cue to leave, then. But one day, you'll see that I´m right about your brother, Mission. I just hope it isn't late by then." With one last wave, Lena walked away, disappearing in the crowds. There was practically smoke coming out of Mission's ears, the Twi´lek breathing heavily until the unexpected visitor vanished from sight.

"Mission? You ok?" Buffy asked.

"Just…I can't believe her! Making Griff out to be the bad guy in all this!"

Buffy took a deep breath. "I sensed she was telling the truth."

"Don't tell me you believe Lena´s lies!" Mission lashed out. "She...Griff..." she sighed. "Sorry. I guess...I guess I should thank you for stopping me from really smacking Lena. Although she deserves it. At least Griff´s free of her clutches. She was probably lying anyway. But maybe...I don't know. I still want to talk to him, hear his side of the story before judging him."

"Maybe we'll get a chance," Buffy said.

"Maybe…" Mission shook her head and started to walk toward the Enclave. "Come on, Big Z. Let's get inside. I need to blow off steam with some pazaak against that guy in the barracks." She marched away, the Wookie and droid following.

Buffy was shaking her head when she felt a familiar presence. She turned to see Bastila coming toward her. "Padawan," the elder Jedi stated. "I am glad I found you. I need you for an important mission."

"Sure thing," Buffy said, straightening. "What is it?"

Bastila moved close and lowered her voice. "Zhar has decided Vance is ready to officially become a Padawan."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Already? It took me a few more months and he said I was a fast learner!"

"Evidentially, Vance has gone faster than any of us foresaw," Bastila stated. "He has been given a final trial. He is to purge an ancient grove that is filled with the Dark Side. The Council believes that may the reason the Kath hounds are acting so violently."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Bastila looked away. "It is not for me to say."

"Aw, come on…"

"You are to follow him," Bastila continued. "See how he manages this task."

Buffy blinked. "Whoa. You want me to spy on him?"

"Not spy, observe," Bastila clarified. "We need to know how he will handle this final test."

"I don't know, Bastila," Buffy argued. "It doesn't feel right."

"As I said, it is important, even vital, for Vance's place in the Jedi Order," Bastila said. "You are only to observe. This is his trial and he alone must handle it."

Buffy sighed. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Good," Bastila stated. "He will be found in the far west corner two miles from here. May the Force be with you."

"And you," Buffy said as she turned and started her hike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little difficult to keep at enough distance behind Vance so he wouldn't notice her. Buffy had to admit that the dark robes seemed to fit him well. She saw he had a lightsaber already and his stride was purposeful as he came to the Grove. It was a set of large stone tablets set among the grass, remains of whatever civilization had once inhabited Dantooine. Buffy stopped and knelt roughly ten yards away. She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. Soon, a picture came into her mind of what was happening ahead.

Seated in the grove's center was a Cathar woman. She seemed to be meditating, eyes closed. Her feline features and balance contrasted greatly with the severity of her appearance. She wore a light leather and linen bodysuit with no embellishments, her posture was perfectly rigid and still, and her mane was trimmed severely, save for a topknot bound by leather. Buffy had met a few Cathar here and there and was struck by the passion the species always had. She touched out with her aura…

And hissed as the shock of the Dark Side hit her. There was no doubt about it. This woman was the "taint" of the Grove. The taint that Vance had to extinguish.

Vance paused, seemingly thrown to discover this woman. So, the Council hadn't told him either. Somehow, Buffy wasn't at all surprised by this. Before he could speak, the Cathar's eyes snapped open. She saw Vance standing before her and, with a hiss, ignited her lightsaber and lunged forward.

Vance's lightsaber fired up, the bright orange blade flashing in the afternoon sky. The two sabers clashed together as the pair fought among the rocks. The Cathar's face was filled with rage as she wildly attacked the human. "Be gone from here!" she hissed. "You have no idea who you face! I possess power you cannot imagine!"

"That's good," Vance quipped. "If I could imagine it, I'd probably be terrified." He ducked a wild swing and leapt up. He flipped over the feline and grabbed her arm. With a tug aided by the Force, he sent her flying back, her lightsaber falling into his own hand. The woman fell on her feet and rolled up only to find Vance pointing the ends of both sabers at her face.

Dead silence filled the air as both heaved for breath. The Cathar stared up at Vance in wonder, her voice, now quieter, showing an odd accent. "You…you are strong. Stronger than me, even in my darkness. Why do you invade, human?"

"Who are you?" Vance asked.

"I am Juhani…former Padawan of Master Quatra. The Council sent you to remove the taint, correct? Why else would they send a Jedi here? Well, I embraced the Dark Side, and this is now _my_ grove - my place of dark power." She held her head up, defiantly staring at him. Why do you hesitate, human? I am defeated - strike me down and tell your masters."

"No."

She blinked. "What?"

"What happened?" Vance asked. "Why…why are you here?"

Juhani became contrite. "I slew my master, Quatra. I gave in to my anger during training, embracing the power of hate. And now I revel in my dark power. Power to crush the life from one such as you…or so I thought. But, it…it was not enough." She looked at him, gold eyes questioning. "What do you want of me?"

"I can't abide to see someone in pain. You grieve for her, and feel so much remorse and shame. I came to speak to you."

"Talk?" Juhani would have laughed if she had the ability to do so at the moment. "You could slay me so easily, and…? I cannot believe it, especially from a human's mouth."

Without a word, Vance deactivated both lightsabers. He then offered Juhani's back to her. She stared at it in disbelief. "Not anger, peace. Yet, even with your naive attitude, you best me."

She sat back and hung her head in shame. "I am pathetic. I sit here and think myself to be embracing the Dark Side, but I'm nothing! There is no way I can be redeemed. I had thought Quatra held me back, that she was envious of my abilities." She looked up, taking a shuddering breath. "But now, I see that I am not good enough to meet their standards. I never have been."

"Maybe you're just setting your standards too high," Vance said. "Believe me, a lot of what the Jedi teach as 'standards' are unattainable. Even by we humans."

Juhani smiled weakly. "It would seem I have much to learn…about being a Jedi, and about myself." She hung her head. "But I wish the cost had not been so high, that my master had not suffered because of me."

"Even in death, she watches you - as one with the Force," Vance said by way of comfort.

"If she were alive, there would be so much that I would say…so much to apologize for. I think, in my own way, that I truly loved her." Pain twisted her face. "Oh, how could I ever be forgiven for what I have done? Striking my master down in anger is unforgivable. I have fallen and dark power courses through me."

"I don't believe that," Vance stated. "I know the Dark Side. I've seen the Sith and I've felt their power. You…you don't have that in you. Not like they do. You can go back, Juhani. Show them your regret, show them how you feel now, show them you still serve the Light and they'll take you back."

Juhani absorbed his words and slowly nodded. "Yes…yes, I can do that." She looked up at him and smiled widely. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

"Please, don't call me that. I'm just an apprentice," Vance said.

The Cathar's eyes widened. "An apprentice? I cannot believe it. After the ability you showed…" Juhani shook her head. "I must return to the Enclave and face what I have done. At the very least, I can honor Quatra's memory in that way… forsaking the Dark Side. Do you think they can accept me back? After what I've done?"

"As I said, show them you are contrite. Show them you mean it when you say you want to return to the light. They'll take you back."

She smiled at him. "Thank you…"

"Vance Jarcen."

"Again, thank you." She bowed her head and turned away. She took a deep breath and began to march back toward the Enclave. Her stride was slow at first but began to strengthen and soon she was gone.

Vance watched her go and then called out. "I know you're here!"

Buffy was startled then slowly rose to her feet. Vance was already headed her way, a half-smile on his face. "Enjoying the show?" he called out.

Buffy held up her hand. "This wasn't my idea. They sent me here to observe, over my objections, I might add."

Vance sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I thought this was going too easy."

"No," Buffy said. "The easy way would have been to just kill her. Instead, you brought her back. You talked her into seeking forgiveness. That was good work."

"I just did what seemed right," Vance stated. "I do hope she'll be able to get over her Master getting killed, that Quatra."

Buffy stopped. "Wait a minute…I thought I heard the name but…"

"What is it?" Vance asked in confusion.

Buffy closed her eyes and smacked her forehead. "I cannot believe…"

"What?"

"She's alive."

"What?" Vance repeated.

Buffy looked at him. "Quatra. She's alive. I just saw her at the Enclave. She had a bandage around her arm but otherwise..."

Vance's eyes widened. "You mean they let Juhani think she'd killed her own Master? Why?"

Buffy blew a strand of hair away from her face. "As with so much of the Jedi, file it under 'move in mysterious ways.'"

Vance shook his head. "They trick you into becoming an enemy and test another by having them threaten to kill you. I'm not exactly happy about their training methods."

Buffy nodded as they started to walk off. "Yeah, they can be pretty unique with their ideas. Their learning experiences can be pretty painful."

"The best ones often are," Vance noted.

Buffy snorted. "Oh, I'm going to have such a talk with Bastila when we get back."

"You always make things difficult for her?"

"My philosophy is simple. Why make things difficult when, with just a little effort, I can make them impossible?"

The duo's laughs filled the wide grasslands.


	6. Chapter 6

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book III: Dantooine

By Michael Weyer

Zhar smiled as Buffy and Vance entered the Council chambers. Bastila was already there, a look of pride on her face. "Welcome," Zhar stated. "You have done well, my pupil. The ancient grove has been purified, and Juhani's journey down the dark path has been halted. Because of you, she walks once more in the light."

"Perhaps all she needed was someone to tell her that she needn't destroy herself." Despite Vance's cool tone, Buffy could detect a layer of accusation in his tone.

Zhar smiled. "Perhaps that was the case." His face darkened. "But though she was saved, do not take lightly what happened to her. Juhani is dedicated and true to the ideals of the Order, yet she was still vulnerable - as are we all."

"But she has been accepted back, even after what she did?"

"She struck her master in anger during training, and inflicted great injuries, but yes." Zhar explained. "It was Quatra's choice to test Juhani this way, and it seems to have made its point. In redeeming her, you have passed your final test. Congratulations, Padawan Jarcen. Let me be the first to welcome you as a full-fledged member of the Jedi Order."

Vance seemed thrown but then bowed. "Um…thank you."

"Your training is complete for now, young Padawan. As you seemed to realize when you came to me, now is it time to address the vision that you and Bastila shared. We had sent a Jedi to investigate the ruins to the east, but he has not returned - we fear the worst."

"Can't you tell if he's okay though the Force?" Buffy asked.

Vrook shook his head. "That area is heavy in the Dark Side and clouds our vision. We need someone to go into this temple and find the answers within."

"You want me to go alone?"

Zhar shook his head. "No, that would not be wise. Because of the bond you seem to share, we believe it will be better if Bastila and Somers accompany you."

"We shall leave at once, Masters," Bastila said, the trio bowing before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The temple wasn't far from the Enclave so the trio of Jedi didn't have too far to walk. It was about two stories high and circular, a squat stone standing by itself. The three all shivered as they felt a chill come over the usually warm sky. "This place has the taint of the Dark Side," Bastila announced.

"Never would have guessed," Buffy muttered as they headed toward the large stone entrance. It only required a mild Force tug to open it, the halves splitting into the ceiling and floor. With a look at each other, the Jedi entered.

They found themselves in a large and almost pitch dark hallway. This was only the opening room of a larger complex. The ruins in this valley could have been all one building at one point, but cave-ins blocked most of the tunnels. Vance sniffed and frowned. "The air is so dry in here…but not as bad as you'd expect."

"Indeed," Bastila noted. "Almost as if someone or something, needs some sort of atmosphere."

They came to what could have been the central chamber of the structure. A spidery droid that resembled a metal kinrath stood guard in the room. This chamber appeared to be lit from the ceiling and the walls by a phoserporous-like light. It wasn't bright but was better than the hallway. In the light, they saw the faint outline of a crumpled human body against the far wall. They had barely stepped forward when a loud voice boomed from the droid, saying what sounded like a series of grinding and whistles.

Vance walked closer. "Hello?"

Another burst of gibberish from the machines, this one sounding like hisses and coughs.

"What language is that?" asked Buffy.

Vance shook his head and looked back at the droid. "I don't understand you."

The droid responded in another unfamiliar language.

"The phonemes are unfamiliar," Bastila said. "Maybe they're dead languages…"

"Perhaps not," Buffy suggested. "I think it may understand us well enough."

"_I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders."_

Vance gasped. "Selkath! I understood that. It's…it's an ancient dialect of it, but it's definitely Selkath."

"Okay, so here's the question and no using a lifeline. Why would a droid on Dantooine be programmed to speak ancient Selakth?" Buffy asked.

"_Communication was vital to ensure that the slaves constructed this temple_ _according to the wishes of the Builders_," the droid replied. "_But you are not of the slave_ _species. You are like the ones who came before…neither Builders or Slaves."_

"It must be referring to Revan and Malak," Bastila said. "It's possible they encountered this droid while exploring the ruins."

"Are you some kind of Guardian?" Vance asked.

"_I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among the slaves while this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed. At project completion, the slaves were executed and I was programmed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge."_

"What is this Star Forge?" Bastila asked.

"_The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of the Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest."_

"What kind of tool?" Vance asked. "Can you tell us?"

"_The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of the Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest."_

"Great, record's stuck," Buffy muttered.

"The droid is obviously not programmed with the knowledge we seek," Bastila deduced. "The Star Forge sounds like some kind of weapon, though it could be anything…" Bastila paced around the droid, examining it.

"Revan and Malak certainly wanted to find it," Vance said. "Perhaps it's a factory or weapons plant?"

"Maybe. It would certainly explain how the Sith were able to amass a fleet so quickly, but I suspect that this Star Forge is more than a mere factory. Maybe this droid has more information. It seems to respond to you, though."

"How long have you been here?" Vance asked.

"_I have been here ever since the completion of this monument. In all this time, no Builder has returned to seek information about the Star Forge. My chronological circuits have marked over ten revolutions of this system's outermost planet since the Builders left."_

Buffy let out a long whistle. "Ten revolutions?" Bastila was stunned. "That's more than 20,000 years! If this is true, then this empire and this droid are over 5000 years older then the Republic itself! There has to be a mistake in the calculations."

"_There is no mistake. The Builders constructed my circuitry using the technology of the Star Forge itself. My calculations are infallible."_

"Tell me about the Builders," Vance asked. "What were they like?"

_"The Builders are the great masters of the galaxy, the conquerors of all worlds, the rulers of the Infinite Empire and the creators of the Star Forge."_

Buffy frowned at Bastila. "Okay, I'm still catching up on a lot of the history of this galaxy but I don't recall hearing about any 'Builders.'"

Bastila's frown deepened as she tapped a finger on her chin. "In the years before the Republic, the Hutts were a dominant force in the galaxy, but they did not build an empire. In fact, I know of no species that would fit with this information. These Builders must be an extinct people, though it's strange that there's no record of existence. Even the Jedi archives make no mention of them or this Star Forge."

"Maybe they were wiped out by a plague or a supernova," Vance suggested.

"_Now that the slaves are gone, my purpose is to aid those who seek knowledge of the Star Forge if they are worthy The ones who came before you, the ones like you - not Builders, not slaves - sought knowledge of the Star Forge. They proved themselves worthy. They discovered the secrets of the Star Forge locked beyond the door behind me." _The droid's spindly legs seemed to gesture to a dark corner, and the form crumpled in the shadows._ "Others came three solar days ago. They failed to unlock the secrets and paid the ultimate price."_

The trio walked to the corner and rolled over the body. He had been killed by a blow to the face that shattered many facial bones but Bastila recognized him. "The droid must be talking about poor Nemo," Bastila said. "The Council sent him to investigate and it cost him his life."

Buffy whirled on the droid with anger on her face "Did you kill that man?"

"_I am not programmed for combat. I did not harm the one who failed. The temple's own protections will destroy the unworthy if they fail in their quest for knowledge. Now it is your time. Enter the doors to your right. Within them, those who understand the will of the Builders can unlock their secrets and open the doors. Those who fail will be destroyed by the power of the temple itself." _

"Revan and Malak unlocked the sealed door and uncovered the secrets of the Star Forge," Bastila deduced. "Now, Malak must be using this device to fuel his conquest of the Republic. We must find out what they uncovered - unseal those doors and learn more. The Republic is depending on us."

Buffy looked around. "So…left or right?"

Vance stroked his chin as he looked from one to the other. "Left."

The three headed to the large door and Vance put his hand on the spot in the center. It slid open and the three of them went through. The room was decorated with frescoes of plants and animals, undisturbed for so many centuries. Nearby was a computer panel that seemed surprisingly dust-free. Vance frowned as he wandered to it. He touched it and it lit up.

"Now that is well-built," Buffy said as she came up behind him. "Eat your heart out, Bill Gates."

Vance gazed at the readout as a question came up. _Identify the three death-giving seed world types._ A set of choices were underneath. Nodding, Vance quickly typed in.

_Barren. Volcanic. Desert._

There was a rumble as the group looked about. "Sounds like we got one seal done," Buffy stated.

"Let's hit the other one," Vance said, leading them out and across the main chamber to the other room. That door was soon opened and the three entered…

And barely ducked the wide sheet of flame that erupted in their faces. They saw a droid, a smaller version of the one outside, standing in the middle of the chamber and firing a flamethrower at them. Bastila opened her mouth to give commands but Vance and Buffy were already moving. The male held up his hand to send another blast of flame off-course and away. At the same moment, Buffy ignited her lightsaber and swung it up, the silver blade cutting through the droid. It shook before falling in two halves on the floor.

Bastila nodded as she stood up. "Very good. You…" She paused as she took in the color of Buffy's lightsaber. "Padawan…what have you done?"

Buffy looked at the silver blade and blanched. "Oh, right…um…Mission showed me these crystals and I put one in my saber to boost it a little. Guess the new color is a side effect."

Bastila shook her head. "You simply cannot alter…"

"Oh, come on!" Vance snapped. "I've seen all sorts of colors of sabers around here."

"It is the choice of a Knight to change their color if they wish," Bastila stated. "Not a Padawan."

Vance was heading toward a terminal set nearby. "My faith in this whole Jedi thing is going lower by the minute." He tapped a few keys to bring the screen to life.

_Identify the three life-giving seed worlds._ Without much of a pause, Vance entered in the answers. _Arboric. Grassland. Ocean._

Once more, a rumble filled the temple. With a shared look, the three Jedi quickly headed back to the main chamber. Behind the droid, the doors had opened into another chamber. The three carefully walked toward it, lightsabers out, ready for another ambush.

The object waited for them at the center of the chamber – a tripod on tripod design made of black, evil-looking metal. As they approached, Buffy let a command go through the force to touch the object. One of the curved metal spires of the larger tripod, and it bloomed like a giant metal flower - like it had for Malak and Revan. It truly was breathtaking - a sphere of gold, blue, and black. It seemed to hang slowly before them, like a painting of the universe.

"This…this must be what Revan and Malak found when they entered this temple," Bastila said, amazed. "This must be where their journey down the Dark Side began."

"What is it?" Vance asked in wonder, taking in the sight. He could tell it resembled a map, but unlike any he'd seen before.

"It…appears to be some sort of interstellar navigational chart," Bastila said, although she still seemed unsure. "Revan and Malak must have used this to find the Star Forge. We can follow in their tracks using this map and find the Star Forge ourselves. But we must be wary - they may have laid traps or concealed what they found."

"So, what is this Star Forge, Bastila?" Buffy asked. "Your theory?"

"I…I don't know, but Revan and Malak were very interested in finding it. Perhaps the Council can tell us more. But I think this map is key to finding it, whatever it is."

Vance frowned as he studied the map, using his past skills as a pilot and smuggler. "I recognize a bit of this. Most of it's…it's planets I've never seen before. There are missing pieces to the puzzle: incomplete hyperspace coordinates, corrupted data, Not to mention that there's nothing here on where this so-called 'Star Forge' might be."

Bastila was pointing out planets on the chart that were lit up in blue. "See this world here? That looks to be Korriban, the Sith world. If that's Korriban, then here's Kashyyyk…"

"I know that one," Buffy said, pointing to one world. "That's Tattooine."

"And here's Mannan…" Vance put in.

"Maybe the worlds marked on the map have more clues," Buffy suggested.

"I was thinking that, too," Bastila said. "This map might not be able to take us to the Star Forge, but I know Revan and Malak visited Korriban at least once. Perhaps they discovered something more there. In fact, they may have found a part of the puzzle on each of these worlds." Bastila looked away from the map to her students. "We find all the pieces, and they might lead us to the Star Forge…and some way to destroy it."

"What if you're wrong?" Vance asked.

"And what if I'm right?" Bastila snapped. " We can't ignore this. Finding the Star Forge may very well be the key to stopping Malak and the Sith! We'll inform the Council at once of what we've uncovered. They can decide our next course of action, though I suspect our task has only begun."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she followed her Master. "Oy with the poodles, here we go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As expected, the Council were quite interested in hearing the report of the three Jedi.

"Hmmm…." Vandar stated. "Perhaps this Star Forge is the reason the Sith fleet has such an unusual design."

Dorak nodded in agreement. "Yes. I have spent much time among the archives, attempting to see any sign of past Sith in these ship designs but I have found nothing."

"What about these Builders?" Buffy asked.

Dorak shook his head. "No. It is possible of course that they were a known race and 'Builders' was the only term the droid knew them by. But that is speculation for another time."

"Still, we are in agreement," Vrook announced. "The Star Forge must be found. Revan and Malak sought it out when they began their tragic fall. It is surely a powerful tool of the Dark Side."

"The Star Map in the ruins showed you four planets, but it was incomplete in that it did not show you the location of the Star Forge itself," Zhar added. "We believe that there are Star Maps like it on other planets, pieces of the larger puzzle. Find the Star Maps on Kashyyyk, Manaan, Tattooine, and Korriban and we believe they will lead you to the Star Forge."

"Um…you mean me?" Vance asked, a bit thrown.

"The Jedi numbers have been ravaged by Sith assassins and defections to Malak's cause, but we recognize the importance of this mission. If we sent a company of Jedi Knights to aid you, it would surely draw the attentions of Malak, and doom your efforts to failure."

"I'm to undertake this task alone, then?" Vance asked.

"Secrecy is our best defense against the Sith, but we would not be so foolish as to send you alone," Vandar gently stated. "Bastila and Padawan Somers will accompany you, for the bond you share may be the key to unraveling the mysteries uncovered by Revan. Juhani has asked to accompany you as well. After long consideration, we have decided to grant her request."

"Juhani nearly fell to the Dark Side," Vrook said stern as always. "Perhaps her presence will serve as reminder to you of the dangers present in that path."

"There are others who may wish to join us," Vance stated. "The Wookie, Zaalbar, swore a lifedebt to myself and Buffy. He'll want to accompany us."

"And where he goes, Mission will too," Buffy stated. "Also, I think Faith will be a major help as well."

"Yes," Vandar said. "They are welcome to accompany you and your other crewmembers. Their skills and talents will be useful, I am certain. Remember that secrecy and discretion, however, are key to this task. The true nature of this assignment must not reach Malak's ears."

"We'll do our best not to fail you," Bastila said.

"Leave when you wish," Vrook said. "The longer you wait, the stronger Malak becomes. But first a warning: the Dark Side's lure is strong and difficult to resist. It fear this mission to find these Star Maps may lead you down an all-too-familiar path."

"The fate of the galaxy may be in your hands, Padawans. We pray you are up to the challenge. Go now, and may the Force be with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We shall need to gather supplies and arms," Bastila announced as the trio walked away from the Council Chambers.

Buffy was half-listening as she saw a woman sitting by the fountain, talking to a young man. She paused before realizing it was the woman she'd seen go by her earlier, sobbing. Frowning, she headed over. "Excuse me. Are you Elise?"

The woman started. "Ah…yes…yes, I am."

Buffy nodded. "I'm a friend of Mission's."

"Oh, the Twi'lek!" the woman smiled. "Oh, I was hoping I'd be able to see her and thank her."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Thank her?"

The woman nodded. "Yes…I had become so wrapped up in my grief for my husband. I was living a fantasy through my droid and that wasn't right for him or me. I was…at first, I was devastated when it was destroyed but when I came to the Enclave, I met Samnt here." She nodded to the man beside her. "A most fascinating man. We've been talking and…well, I guess I see now that there is something to live for. My husband would not want me to waste my time in mourning. So if you see Mission, thank her for me."

"I'll be happy to give her the message," Buffy smiled back before leaving Elsie and Samnt to their conversation. She saw Vance smirking a bit as she came over. "What?"

"It seems you're making a few romances happen," he noted.

Buffy snorted. "Yeah but I can do crap for my own love life. It's just like being back in high school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ gathered at the center of the Enclave to listen to the three Jedi outline things. Mission and Zaalbar seemed surprised at this. Canderous appeared eager for any excitement. Faith lounged on a chair as she took it in. Carth seemed tense and even a bit suspicious of all this. T3 simply sat and observed these odd humans.

"So, that's the deal," Buffy stated. "We have to find these maps and then this Star Forge."

"Why you?" Carth stated. "I'm not a Jedi expert but I know they don't just go around handing major assignments to any old Padawans. Why would the Council choose you for this?"

"We…seem to have some sort of bond," Vance said. "We don't know how it happened or what it exactly entails but they think it could be a clue to finding this Star Forge."

"Finding the Forge is a key to defeating the Sith," Bastila said. "I believe your superiors will want you to go with us for this, Carth."

The man frowned, obviously not happy about this.

"This will be a very dangerous mission," Bastila made it clear. "We will be outnumbered, going to planets with mercenaries, soldiers and other sorts of dangers and quite frankly, we have no idea what we may face. We must also take into account the fact that the Sith will do anything to stop us." She gazed about, her face set. "There is a good chance that we may not survive this. If anyone wishes to stay behind, I will not judge them for that."

There was a long silence that was finally broken by a sardonic voice. "So," Faith asked. "When do we leave already?"

**Well, the end of another book. As KOTOR fans know, it's what comes next that things kick into high gear with a few new crewmembers and a few surprises. So keep all comments coming as I prep the next part.**

**To be continued in Book IV: Kashyyk**


End file.
